


The Birthday Gift

by MischiefsLady



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefsLady/pseuds/MischiefsLady
Summary: Loki gives Darcy a gift.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [concavepatterns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/concavepatterns/gifts).



> This one-shot is a gift for the lovely ConcavePatterns for her birthday. I'm sorry it's a couple days late. Enjoy some sweet Tasertricks! xoxo

The Birthday Gift

 

Avenger’s Tower  
New York City

 

“SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

Darcy Lewis stepped off the elevator into Tony Stark’s private living space and grinned madly at the group of people who had just thrown confetti in her direction. Her eyes scanned the crowd taking in all her favorite people until she zeroed in on the one face that made her heart skip a beat. 

Loki. Her secret lover. She quirked a small smile at him, wishing she could run straight into his arms, but knowing most would disapprove. He nodded back, his own eyes offering more emotion than he usually let show around the other Avengers. Darcy refocused and smiled widely once again at the folks in front of her.

“You guys remembered!” she exclaimed, making her way into the large crowd of friends and coworkers.

“You didn’t exactly give us a chance to forget, Lewis.” Stark leaned in for a quick hug. “You programmed FRIDAY to give us all daily updates. Which reminds me, you shouldn’t have been able to do that.” He frowned at her and Darcy was sure he was about to start asking her questions until Captain America stepped in.

“The birthday girl gets a free pass,” he said as he too gave her a brief hug. “Happy Birthday, Doll, and Bucky sends his regrets. Tasha too. Last minute mission in Budapest.”

“Thanks, Cap. No vodka tonight, then,” she frowned good naturedly. “Bummer, I was hoping to prove to Nat that I could match her shot for shot.”

Steve laughed outright. “No one can keep with her. And I’ve tried.” 

Darcy eyed him speculatively. “Me thinks there is a story there, and I will get it out of you later.”

“You can try,” he replied before she became engulfed in more hugs, more birthday wishes, and more drinks shoved into her hand.

Somehow, as the party progressed she ended up seated on the couch between Loki and Jane and right in front of a coffee table piled high with presents. She tried to ignore the way her body responded to the feel of Loki’s warm thigh pressed against her own. She tingled and ached and wanted more than just innocent touches.

They’d barely spoken to one another since her arrival at the party so as not to draw attention to their relationship, but damn if she didn’t want to jump him and to hell with the consequences. 

And Loki had to have known that because he managed to touch her inconspicuously the whole night. Each glare she gave him was met with a raised eyebrow and heated gaze that promised the real celebration would occur when they were alone. 

Darcy wished the party would end sooner rather than later. To help her own cause she coyly turned to her friends and asked, “Are all these gifts for me?”

“I don’t see anyone else having a birthday,” laughed Jane. “Go ahead and open them up.”

Darcy leaned forward and ripped into them. They were all unique and thoughtful gifts from her friends and she waxed enthusiastic about each of them.

Stark had given her his latest tablet/phone that he had yet to even hint about to the public. Cap and Bucky, knowing her love for music, chipped in on an old 1940s Victrola in excellent condition and actual records to play on it. Darcy ran her hands over the gorgeous piece for a good ten minutes before Clint urged her to open his gift.

Grabbing the oddly shaped present she tore into it only to stop when she saw it was a Disney princess archery set. 

“Really, Clint? A toy archery set?” she pouted.

“Really, short stuff. We both know you couldn’t hit the broad side of my barn. And I spent hours trying to teach you. At least this way you can shoot Tony without feeling bad for hurting him.” Everyone laughed as Tony chucked a pillow at him from one of the other couches.

“There is that,” Darcy agreed as she tore into the rest of the presents.

Jane gave her the gift of naming a newly patented science gizmo after her. The Lewis 3000. It had lights and bells and Darcy was unsure of what it actually was supposed to detect. But hey, cool science thing with her name on it!

Beside her Loki, who’d been mostly silent the entire night, shifted uncomfortably. He hated crowds and often remained aloof and quiet when his presence was required. She glanced at him and subtly pushed her thigh harder into his, letting him know she too was ready to have time for just the two of them.

Turning back, she quickly made her way through the rest of the presents until only one remained. The box was small, square and wrapped in gold paper with a perfectly tied matching ribbon around it. A tag attached to the ribbon was signed _From Loki_.

“You got me a gift?” she wondered aloud, reaching for the box and looking at Loki. 

“It is your birthday, is it not?” he replied softly.

Tony widened his eyes in pretend shock. “Oh, he can speak! It only took the entire night.” 

Darcy turned and stuck her tongue out in Tony’s direction. “Shut up, Stark.”

She returned her attention to the gift and gently tugged off the ribbon before delicately peeling back the wrapping paper.

“Geez, Darcy, you tore into everyone else’s gift, but now you’re gonna take your time with that one?” Clint complained.

“Um, this one is wrapped prettily. Yours was wrapped in yesterday’s newspaper and duct tape.” She smirked up at him as the last of the wrapping paper fell away to reveal a flat square shaped black box.

Her eyes drifted to silent man next to her. His expression was stoic, but seemed to soften when his gaze met hers. 

Tony sighed loudly. “Open it already!”

“Okay, okay.” Darcy flipped open the box and gasped at what was inside. Nestled against black velvet and hanging from a gold chain was pendant, round and smooth and sparkling with every color imaginable.

Thor, who’d been seated on the arm of the couch next to Jane, whistled softly, impressed with Loki’s gift. 

“That’s not a gift you give an acquaintance,” Captain Rogers muttered, wondering how he’d missed what was becoming clear at this moment.

“No, it’s not,” Stark agreed happily, leaning forward in his seat to get a better glimpse of the necklace.

Darcy tuned them all out and turned to face Loki once more. She was stunned at the beauty and grandeur of the gift but confused over why he’d give her such a thing when they were meant to be keeping their affair hidden.

“What is this?” she asked, hesitantly running a finger over the pendant and marveling at the warmth it emitted. “I’ve never seen anything so brilliant before. Is it part of the Bifrost?”

Loki focused solely on the woman before him. This was a moment for them and she deserved all of his attention.

“This is not part of the Bifrost. I would not give you something so common.” Thor snorted softly at the dig from his brother especially as it was Loki who had encouraged Thor to propose to Jane with a ring made from the Bifrost. Even Jane had to bite back a chuckle at Loki being Loki while still making a seemingly romantic gesture for her friend.

“This pendant,” he explained, reaching for the it and lifting it from the box before setting the box back on the table. He leaned forward to clasp the necklace around her neck, “is unique and forged from magic and earth and the sea.”

He sat back, admiring the way the pendant rested just above her chest. Darcy raised her eyes to his.

“You made this?”

Loki flushed a bit, realizing the whole room had gone silent and everyone’s attention was focused on them.

“Yes.”

“For me?”

“Yes, Darcy, for you.” 

“And you’re giving it to me in front of everyone?” 

This time he chuckled softly. “Yes, again.”

“Loki?” She still seemed a bit stunned and confused so he decided to take pity on his beautiful girl. Reaching for her hands he tugged her forward until their foreheads were touching.

“No more secrets, love. You and I. Together. No more hiding it from your friends.”

“Finally!” shouted Tony and all heads turned to him. “FRIDAY, who won the pool for when Loki and Lewis would come clean about their relationship? It was me, right?”

The disembodied voice of FRIDAY responded, “Unfortunately, Sir, you did not win. Thor has the honor of guessing correctly.

“Really, brother?” Loki threw a questioning glance Thor’s way. The blond Asgardian just shrugged, not bothering in the slightest to hide his toothy grin.

Darcy raised a hand to Loki’s cheek, gently turning his face back to hers.

“Truly, Loki? You don’t care if the world knows?” her voice carried just loud enough to reach his ears. 

“Not as long as you do not care about any backlash we may receive.” 

With a sly look, Darcy pulled her cell phone from her back pocket and handed it to Jane. 

“Take a pic, boss lady, and make sure it’s a good angle.” She grabbed Loki by the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards her. “This is going on Facebook.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Less than twelve hours later, SHIELD was at the tower demanding that Darcy remove the photo of her and Loki kissing from her Facebook page. 

She flatly refused.

And when SHIELD tried to shut down her Facebook page completely, they found they could not. Nor could they just remove the photo. When Darcy questioned Tony about this, he simply shrugged and walked away. If he was whistling the tune to Rolling Stones’ song _Sympathy For the Devil_ , she didn’t acknowledge it, but she did keep her hands away from reprogramming FRIDAY. 

At least for a little while.


End file.
